


Girls Und Panzer: Kalter Krieg

by Lorddimertelo2231



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Cold War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorddimertelo2231/pseuds/Lorddimertelo2231
Summary: Disaster Strikes - Kuromorimine Academy has suffered a devastating blow after a earthquake and tsunami struck Kunamoto city. With their status as the second strongest team gone, an nowhere for the girls to go, Both Saunders and Pravda try to get them to each come to them. Saunders helps fund Nishidoitsu Girls Academy, while Pravda funds Higashidoitsu High School. Stuck in the middle of an arms race, and with the Japanese Sensha-do League agreeing to allow tanks up to 1960, every school must evolve amongst these big league schools. And Ooarai is stuck in the middle of it all.





	Girls Und Panzer: Kalter Krieg

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Power Standing:  
> All-Stars Uni (Banned from interfering in battles with The High Schools)  
> Pravda  
> Saunders  
> St. Gloriana  
> Ooarai  
> Nishidoitsu  
> Higashidoitsu  
> Maginot  
> Chi-Ha-Tan  
> Anzio  
> Bonple  
> Blue Division  
> Gregor High School  
> Count High School  
> Maple High School   
> Koala Forest High School   
> Viking Fisheries High School  
> Waffle Academy  
> Viggen High School  
> Yogurt Academy

UNDER CONSTRUCTION


End file.
